Sacred Beauty
by onyxeyez
Summary: Hidan always gets cocky with his appearance, stating his sacred beauty everytime. Could it be a signal that he wanted Kakuzu to receive? Yaoi / Oneshot / slight sm / kakuzu have wiggling threads! :D


**Sacred Beauty**

_This is my 7th day in the new organisation I joined._

_My teammate's name is Kakuzu and he is a_

_total_

_fucking_

_asshole!_

_Mr. Fuckface is hot as fuck even through he has stitches all over his body. Contrary to me, he always wears thick and loose things to hide his excellent body. What a fucking fool! If I were in his shoes I would definately wear nothing! Yeah! Nothing to exhibit that flawless body you presented. Though, being that sexy must be a sin, right Jashin-sama? Anyways, you gave him this body but also gave him a terrible personality to balance his nature right? Because that fucker pisses me off so much with his obsession for money. He is a huge money whore! I can even buy him for some cash! Aaahh wait wait! What am I talking about?! I was supposed to pray and praise.. Anyways, thanks for listening to my daily life.. Thanks for keeping me by your side.._

_Thank you_

_Thank you_

_Tha- whoa!_

Someone kicked me in the middle of my ceremony..

"You little fuck! Do you know how much it costs to clean blood from sheets!?"

"What the fuck you're bitching about?!" I seperated my eyes in order to glare at that motherfucker.

"That's it! That's fucking it! I am going to chop you into pieces then feed Zetsu with them!"

_Jashin-sama.. Forgive me.. I have to cut the ceremony short this time._

"Temeeeeee!" I stood up after I removed the piercing metal from my chest. "How dare you disturb me in the middle of my ceremony!?"

"Be grateful! I was planning to pee on you!"

"Heretic!" I screamed looking at him, venom in my gaze. "Jashin sama will surely punish you for this."

"I am not afraid of your fucking weak God-nonsence! I am really bored of your bloody, shitty ceremonies! That's fucking enough!" And he quickly scanned my blood covered body then added. "Also put on something! I can see your whole body!"

"I am exhibiting the gift of Jashin-sama! My skin is white as snow.. My body is sacred by the supreme Jashin-sama! Hmm.. Maybe.." I narrowed one of my eyes. "You're jealous!"

"I AM jealous?!" Kakuzu laughed sarcastly. "Why the hell I would be jealous?! Because of your sick looking, fragile as glass, weak body?! Let me illimunate you. That's not a gift!"

"I am gonna fucking kill you!" I jumped on him like a wild cat..

But things didn't go as planned. He grasped one of my wrists and twisted it on my back. I screamed in agony right before he focefully had me kneel onto bed.. He climbed on bed with me then pressed my head into pillow harshly.

"Do you get drowned if you lack oxygen, huh!?"

"Fuck-humhph!"

_No one can kill me!_

_I kill myself only to show my gratitutes to Jashin-sama!_

_Then he resurrects me!_

_Not that shitface!_

While I was fluttering the door got opened and the blonde fag of our organisation got in.

"The diner is rea-haaaa?!" He shuddered when he saw us.

"What the fuck do you want?!"

"What the fuck do you want?!"

We both reacted in the same way caused him to laugh nervously.

"You look weird.."

Yeah, lets imagine the scene..

Two males on the bed.. The sexy, cute and irresistable one -yeah that's me- is covered with blood in a seductive way, standing on bed on his knees.. The other, wild, animalish, idiotic one is right behind the fragile one, pressing his head on pillow forcefully.

Kinda weird huh?

When I realized the position we were in, I pulled my hands to get away from his grip.. Then he let me go and sat up in the bed, looking at his strained with blood cloak angrily..

"Go eat, you inferior. I don't need food."

"When I will be back, I am gonna finish you."

"Yeah, yeah.." I walked towards bathroom, ignoring him..

"What were you doing, hm?" Deidara asked inquiringly when they both headed door.

"I can kill you right now." Kakuzu replied while getting out of room angrily..

When they left, I entered in bath and started washing the blood off my body. The hole in my chest had recovered already and in fact I didn't like the smell of dried blood..

"Aaahh.. Thanks for the water, Jashin-sama.." I lay back on the bed after I changed the sheets. "Mmhh.." Rolling in the bed, I dried my wet and bare body.

_Why should I put some clothes on? I buried my face in the soft pillow. While I have such a flawless body.._

_I was never forced to wear something before.. Because.._

_I am.._

_beautiful..._

...

I slept...

But not for a long time..

Something like a rubber band, was irritating my mouth..

My wrists were weirdly tied to each other...

Something was stroking my member..

At the same time, there was a very hard and hot bulge, touching my hips..

When I opened my eyes I saw nothing but the my side of the room.. I was lying on my side but the person touching me without my permission was lying right behind me..

"M-mmhh!" I shook my head in order to get rid of the thing plugs my mouth.

"Something happened?.."

When I heard his voice, blood rushed at my head. I tried to flutter desperately but his threads which were wrapped around my limbs tightly, blocked me..

"Hey.. Hey.. Hold on.." He squeezed my member caused me to moan and curl up..

I shivered and shut eyes while a blush was spreading over my body and cheeks..

"Wandering around all naked always.. You must have a very good reason for this.. I figured it out when I was back.. You want to be fucked, right?"

"Hmm?! Mhhh!" I protested angrily, caused him to chuckle darkly..

"I don't believe you.." He murmured into my ear with a deep voice.. "Look at it, Hidan.." Kakuzu tightened the grip around my shaft.. "It really likes my touch.. Look how sticky it is.. Also back there.."

His thumb was pushed into my warmness caused me to cry out in the mixed feeling of shame and anger.

"Even there twitches impatiently.."

"Mhh! Mhhhh!" I desperately tried to escape from him..

"How do you describe me now?" Kakuzu asked smirking darkly. "Satan?.. You hate me.. But can't kill me.. Also... Can't resist me.."

"Mmmmhhhhh!" My body arched like a bow while tears rolling down my cheeks..

_I am gonna cum.. No.. No.. Way.._

"Shh... Calm down.. " Kakuzu lifted me on my knees and removed the black thread off my mouth..

"You.." I panted crying.. "You.. Fucking asshole! You have enough courage to touch a sacred creature.. You will surely be punished! You're gonna burn in hell! You're gonna.. You're gonna suffer from teribble disases! You're gonna beg to die!"

"Oh.. What a pity.. Shame on me.." Kakuzu laughed while pulling my head towards his crotch. My cheek rubbed his member and I enormously opened my eyes..

"Your wild attitute.. Arouses me more.."

"Teme! Wha-ahh!" I shuddered when felt something fidgety around my ass.. Kakuzu was wrapping his damn 'tentacles' around my body slowly.. He wrapped one around my neck and others around my body parts such as arms legs hips and belly..

"Want me to play with there?" He rubbed it on my enterance and slightly forced it in..

"Ah! Stop it!" I tried to straighten on my knees but his threads were too tight and strong, they pulled me down again...

"Fucke- haaaaa!"

A few drips of cum dropped on bed caused him to lift my chin up..

"Listen up, you little piece of waste, I can continue this for hours.. If you want a complete release, you have to earn it..."

"What are you talking about, fucker!?" I cried while he was going in and out.. "As if I do something like this!"

"Do you want to be stuck between pleasure and pain?... It is okay for me.."

.

.

.

I could stand it for only 20 minutes..

"Okay.." I cried. "Okay! I am gonna do this.. What do you want!?"

Kakuzu lowered his pants, pulled his member out.. "You know what you gotta do.."

I shockedly stared at his enourmous member for some seconds until he rubbed my sweet point from the inside..

"Haa!.." I trembled and bit my lips to be quiet.. Though it didn't work. Kakuzu started rubbing the same spot over and over..

_Feels so freaking good that I am gonna faint.._

"Want me to continue?" Kakuzu asked shamelessly. "Suck me off."

"Oh.. Jashin-sama.. Forgive me.. Forgive me.." I prayed under my breath, grabbing his lenght slowly.. I reluctantly stuck my tongue out and swirled it around Kakuzu's tip once while tears rolling down on my cheeks.

_I don't want this but I can't resist.. My body reacts by itself._.

"Go on.."

Kakuzu put a hand on my hair, pushing me down for more..

I continued moving my tongue on his length, feeling his heat on my face.. After a few minutes I felt something sticky in my mouth.. It tasted bitter and weird..

_His precum_. My mind found the answer..

It was accumulating in my mouth..

I turned my head to spit it out but he suddenly shut a hand on my mouth. "Do not even dare.. Swallow it!."

_It tastes bad.. I wanna spit it.._ I glared at him.

"I said swallow!"

Choicelessly I sent them into my stomach.. Movement of my neck while gulping caused him to smirk satistifedly, he settled back pushing his fingers into my hair..

"Now.. Add your hand too.." He ordered, bringing my hand to his member.. I grabbed him slowly and started stroking the rest of his length while taking the tip into my mouth..

He shoved another thread inside and started stretching my hole.. I groaned in the mixed feeling of agony and pleasure..

"You're pretty good at it.. Are you used to it?.." Kakuzu asked, pulling my hair back to see my face..

I tried to glare at him but my face was too blushed and feelings were too complicated so my gaze was kinda weird I guess. His mocking expression changed suddenly and I felt the thing in my mouth, throbbed.. He pulled my head back even more and thrusted into my mouth..

I made a sound like suffocating, edges of my mouth started hurting because of being stretched so hard..

"How you dare to make that fucking face?!.. What kind of treatment you want!?" He snarled between his teeth.

"Mmhh!" I moaned as the same liquid filled my mouth, it even overflew.. As a reflex, I started retching, spit all the things in my mouth out..

"I.. I made you.. reach orgasm.. Now.." I panted and lifted my face up to look into his eyes.

"Let me come!.."

My voice came out very shrill and begging, I slightly squirmed because of my extremely aroused shaft..

"Pfftt.." Kakuzu mockingly laughed. "Do you call this orgasm?.."

Even without giving me a second he grasped my throat tightly and pushed me, forced me to lie back..

"Argh!" I coughed in order to breathe but his hand was very strong.. "Kaku-"

Kakuzu's threads got wrapped around my legs and he seperated them suddenly..

"No!" I shouted.. "Not my back! Not my back!"

He shoved himself inside even through I fluttered to stop him.. Tears appeared at the corners of my widely opened eyes, a scream knotted at my throat..

His existance inside me was unbearable.. I wrihtened in pain, under him.. "Kakuzu-ahhh!"

When his hips started moving back and forth, my body spasmed due to mixed feelings,I trembled head to toe.. "Nnaaahhh!"

Watching my face amusedly, he became harsher.. I cried out, throwing my head left and right..

"Fuccckk!"

"How it feels down there?" Kakuzu lowered the pace of his thrusts but he started pushing it all inside, his length that I felt deeply, started pushing me towards climax..

Every movement made me feel so good that I unconsciously started calling his name, fading in pleasure..

"So tight.." He slightly panted.. "You're gonna make me cum, Hidan..."

"Don't say that aloud!. Ahhh ahh ahhhh!" I moaned in crying..

"Inside you is milking me so hard.. Such a sex addicted priest.. Your God must be proud of you.."

"Kakuzu Temeeee~" I couldn't help but curled up, feeling tight, very tight under my skin... His words surprisingly aroused me more, my erection started hurting.. "Make me.. Make me cum!.." Begged I. "I cannot stand it anymore!"

"Fuck.. Hidan.." Kakuzu suddenly went faster and grabbed my hips with his large hands, his threads which wrapped all around my body, started squeezing me.. Kakuzu began smacking his hips onto mine, pulling my body to himself everytime he thrusted in to reach deeper..

"Aah! Ahhhh! Fucckkk!" My body got arched like a bow while cum squirted all over my chest and belly.. It came out in snatches because Kakuzu was still pounding inside me like a wild animal, crushing my manhood..

_This fucker..._

_Is really an animal.._

_He is a big, wild cat.._.

With the last and harshest thrust, he 'exploded' into me too hard that I thought his seeds would get out of my mouth.. Though, feeling his semen inside me weirdly excited me.. I couldn't stop chuckling naughtily..

In the end I could pull myself together.. He was naked, too.. His well built body had been wet in sweat, he was breathing heavily..

_But I believe I can tame that animal.._.

"Now.. This, was an orgasm.." He murmured mockingly, between his heavy pantings. "I knew that you were nothing but a filthy whore."

"Whore.. Huh.." I panted a few times.. "Speaking of which, you were the one who attacked me..."

"You invited me.. You asked for that.. Bitch.."

"I asked for nothing.. Looks like your famous cold temper is a fucking giant lie.. You lost the control of your dick and let it direct you.."

"If you wander around all naked, like this, any simple guy can lose the control.."

"You mean 'gay' guys, huh.. Sorry for being too sexy for you.." I lidded my eyes.. "Your seeds have been spreaded in every inch of my body.."

He slightly blushed but didn't let it go.. He leaned on me smirking like a devil, approached my ear and whispered with a damned seductive voice.

"One way or another.. We did it.. And I liked it.. After now.. You'll be my fucking slave.."

I moaned lightly when he stuck me between his body and bed.. "Slave you say.. How do you say that?.."

"You'll see.." Kakuzu rubbed his nose behind my ear playfully caused me to suck a deep breath excitedly.. "The one squirms even now is you.. Hidan.."

"Maybe.." I replied..

"You want it too.."

"Maybe.."

"Hidan.."

"I want it too.." My body arched like a bow slowly, while his mouth was caressing sensitive points behind my ear.. "Ahh.."

And I started another round in the endless night of pleasure..

"K-Kakuzu!.."

**Endddd! I hope you enjoyed guys! Please leave a review before going!**


End file.
